Talk:Level
Should i edit this spoiler to the article? WARNING: SPOILERS! By earlier study, i noticed that the highest level possible reached by hacking is almost always the highest level possible reached legitly when the next stage is released. for example, when submarine shrine was released, you could reach level 52 by hacking. when desert 1 was released, level 52 was the real max level and you could get to level 53 by hacking, which was also the real max level when desert 2 was released, and so on. Max level? Is there a maximum level? Or do you just level up as much as you want until you eventually hit level 9000? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']]T 02:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : There is a maximum level (which is rising with every new stage update). It is "10 + level of the strongest enemy in the game". This is because if you are 10 levels above the strongest enemy, you don't get any experience anymore. It is explained in article EXP. We should repeat this here. --Justme2 10:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Isn't there no max lvl because you can keep killing guys for 1 exp, so it would take a long time, but u could still lvl up past 10 more than the highest enemy's lvl. Karoo :no, after you pass the 10+ levels, you don't get any further EXP. example, the strongest enemy right now (ver5.6) is LV35, so if your team reaches LV45, the EXP counter will stop, no matter how many enemies you kill after that. if there will be a stronger in one of the next updates the counter will resume counting until you reach the LV + 10 of that particular enemy...--Majorlee 17:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Picture waste Someone named Hunt286 put a picture that does not relate to "level" at all. He put a picture of a mini globe. That's his avatar, Sluggy. This is shown along with his picture (and every other pictures in all wikis)and cannot be removed. Ivan247 09:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) oops, i didnt see that "lvl 41" thing up the top. sorry... Bug? Something strange happens in Lv 98 and Lv 99, the level up process percentage becomes a wrong value. Also, the lowest exp of Lv 99 without game crashing is the same as Lv 98 (4753000). Yathimc (talk) 10:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Looked at the code: The game seems to be set to crash if EXP > 4753000. As the hacking limit may be changing again, I have temporarily commented out that part. Ivan247 Talk Page 07:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) EXP of Lv 99 is 9999999. Yathimc (talk) 08:50, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I can confirm LV99 probably needs 9999999 EXP. However the EXP for LV99 should be 4851000 if the same pattern was supposed to be followed. So this seems like a bug. Ivan247 Talk Page 09:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) LV99 at 4851000 EXP can still be reached by hacking. If we want to reach LV99 NORMALLY, we need 9999999 EXP. Yathimc (talk) 09:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) If this is not a bug, probably Ha55ii wants to make a Hard Level Cap at Lv 99. Yathimc (talk) 09:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Level above 99 is now (ver18.3) impossible. (The game will crash) Yathimc (talk) 13:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC)